


Звезда Смерти

by Gierre



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Dark Character, Gen, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Орсон беспокоится о маус-дроидах, которые мешают ему контролировать станцию. Череда убийств с признаками каннибализма отбрасывает эту проблему на задний план. Теперь Орсона волнуют более приземленные вопросы. Например, как выжить на собственной станции?





	Звезда Смерти

Орсон предпочитал использовать дроидов по максимуму — они не умели предавать. Так он думал до тех, пока на станцию не завезли партии маус-дроидов. Предавать их не научили, но Орсон готов был многое отдать за возможность вернуть станции прежний облик. Они сновали туда-сюда, превращая Звезду Смерти в форменный цирк. Орсон не любил цирки, театры, голофильмы. Он любил власть и то, что она давала, а маус-дроиды были вещественным доказательством его бессилия. Сколько запросов и требований отправлялось наверх — все без толку. Орсону отвечали туманными репликами о пользе нескольких уровней шифрования. Передача данных по сети может сопровождаться подключением сторонних агентов, а собрать нужное количество маус-дроидов, снующих по станции с пакетами данных, практически невозможно. Они неуловимы, большое количество и маленький размер делают маус-дроида идеальным средством коммуникации. Орсон понимал, что власть над информационными потоками — самая важная в Галактике — для него утрачена безвозвратно. Таркин, Вейдер, Император — верхушка айсберга. Маус-дроиды могли передавать сообщения личностям куда менее значимым, и Орсон ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
— Дерьмо банты, вот что такое маус-дроиды, — сказал он собственному отражению, поскольку не мог сказать подобного в обществе другого человека. Только самому себе Орсон мог доверить самое страшное — глухую ненависть по отношению к начальству. Директор Таркин вел себя как настоящий павлин, откровенно издевался, намекал, что Орсона отстранят от станции, как только завершится строительство.  
— Дерьмо банты, — с наслаждением повторил Орсон. Он не стал договаривать имя человека, которому дал такое нелестное описание. Пусть думают, что Кренник закостенел, постарел и начал повторяться. Пусть думают что хотят, только не правду.  
Впрочем, правда многим известна и без импульсивных реплик. Таркин знает, как сильно Орсон ненавидит его. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу (а Таркин уж точно не относится к гениям своего времени), чтобы догадаться — объект насмешек не слишком расположен к тем, кто над ним издевается. Таркин обо всем знает, но ждет удобного случая, чтобы сместить конкурента с должности. Ставить палки в колеса в открытую ему не позволяет здравый смысл: если возникнет хотя бы малейшее подозрение, что он поставил под угрозу проект станции, его сместят так же быстро, как назначили. Императору безразлично, какая из пешек подвинчивает гайки в военной машине Империи, пока они эффективны, но как только система даст сбой, полетят головы. Этого Таркин не допустит.  
— Все готово, господин Кренник, — сообщил старший помощник Уильямс. Он совершил сразу несколько ошибок: вошел без стука, забыл натереть обувь перед визитом столичного проверяющего и попал под горячую руку Орсона.  
— Катись в пекло! — сорвался Орсон.  
Нервы его были на пределе. Сначала маус-дроиды, потом намеки на скорую замену, теперь внеочередная проверка. Что Таркин позволяет себе? Завтра повесит над кабинетом Орсона плакат: «Здесь ошивается самый бездарный увалень Галактики»? Как еще можно унизить чиновника Империи?  
— Ты сегодня не в настроении, — в кабинет вошел Гален Эрсо. Орсон хотел огрызнуться повторно, но остановил себя. Гален Эрсо был, возможно, его единственным козырем. Причиной, по которой ни Император, ни Дарт Вейдер, ни Таркин — никто из них — не спешили снять Орсона с должности. Гален Эрсо был не просто восходящей, но взошедшей и сияющей в зените звездой имперской инженерной науки. Его вклад в строительство станции был ключевым, и, самое главное, он знал Орсона со времен учебы.  
Если бы не Эрсо с его непосредственной, почти детской преданностью, Орсон давно мог оказаться за бортом. Однако руководство видело, что инженеру работается лучше со знакомыми людьми. Кроме того, Орсон понимал Галена с полуслова. Другим требовались расшифровки спецификаций и расчетов, но Орсон видел все это не один десяток лет и мог снять часть нагрузки с гения. Вдвоем их эффективность возрастала. Уберите Эрсо — станция не будет завершена. Уберите Орсона — станцию завершат через сотню-другую лет, если к тому времени научатся клонировать быстрее и передавать клонам память и опыт носителя исходного генетического материала.  
— Собрался встречать комиссию? — удивился Орсон. За долгие годы совместной работы он выучил привычки Галена от предпочтений в коллективе до любимой марки туалетной бумаги. Гален ненавидел проверки, они означали, что в течение долгих часов или даже дней ему придется опуститься до уровня пресловутых чиновников Империи и рассказывать им «реактор на пальцах», как он любил выражаться, если они оставались наедине с Орсоном.  
— Важный день, — ответил Гален. — Думаю при случае объяснить, что использовать на финальных этапах вуки небезопасно.  
Орсон тяжело вздохнул — этого он и боялся. Гален решил ступить на поле дипломатии. Хотя большую часть времени гениальный инженер, разработчик технологии использования кайбер-кристаллов, примерный семьянин и чуткий руководитель проводил над чертежами, формулами и схемами, порой ему хотелось совершить дипломатический подвиг. Однажды он влез в историю с маус-дроидами и для чего-то попытался отстоять позицию Орсона. С тех пор о маус-дроидах Орсон даже не заикался — так глубоко залез Гален в колодцы чужого терпения. Он буквально проехался по самолюбию каждого на той приснопамятной встрече, разъяснил им, какие они недалекие, заносчивые, упрямые ослы. Разумеется, Галена никто не послушал, у проекта отобрали часть полезных дотаций, пришлось перейти на режим жесточайшей экономии. Гален вроде бы понял, что натворил, но вот снова рвался в бой на неизведанной территории.  
— Предоставь это мне, — дипломатично ответил Орсон.  
— Они не послушают тебя, — ответил Гален. Чуткости в нем не хватало даже на разговор со старым другом.  
— Тебя они тоже не послушают, — парировал Орсон.  
— Я могу поставить ультиматум, — сказал Гален. Орсон решил, если к вечеру они оба останутся живы, им непременно нужно будет напиться.  
— Кому? — спросил Орсон.  
— Комиссии.  
— Ты хотя бы удосужился прочесть список?  
— Какая разница, кто там будет? Очередные бесполезные дурни! — заявил Гален.  
Проблема, подумал Орсон, заключалась вовсе не в том, что Гален считал имперских чиновников дурнями. Проблема заключалась в том, что Гален не считал нужным скрывать свою точку зрения от этих людей. Ему бы хоть немного хитрости, хоть чуть-чуть изворотливости. Такому гениальному складу ума капельку дипломатии — он мог бы построить головокружительную карьеру.  
— Там будет Лорд Вейдер, — вздохнул Орсон.  
Гален промолчал. Выражение его лица не изменилось — он всегда застывал, когда получал неожиданные данные и не хотел показывать свою реакцию на них. В подобных случаях сам Орсон предпочитал улыбаться. Неважно, что тебе сказали: буря, шторм, катастрофа, политический переворот — улыбнись. Никогда не знаешь, кто и с какой целью сказал тебе об этом. Кому он расскажет о твоей реакции. Улыбайся и думай. Быстро — быстрее, чем противник сделает следующий шаг.  
— Просто стой рядом, — сказал Орсон и похлопал Галена по плечу.  
Гален обернулся к нему и на короткий миг его лицо озарила улыбка. Она почти сразу исчезла, но в этот миг Орсон подумал, что Гален почти научился дипломатии.  
— Попробуй спросить про вуки, — попросил Гален.  
Хочешь сделать что-то? Делай сам. Орсон отправился к центральному доку.

* * *

За столом сидел десяток совершенно бесполезных чиновников из столицы, Лорд Вейдер, Гален, старший помощник Уильямс и сам Орсон. Несколько минут они напряженно употребляли пищу, поглядывая друг на друга и — чаще всего — на Лорда Вейдера, который к еде, разумеется, не притронулся. Орсон чувствовал, как над столом сгущается мрачное настроение. Жадность, зависть, желание урвать кусок получше. Кое-кто в Империи любил называть это пережитком республиканской эпохи, но Орсон помнил, что происходило в Республике, он учил историю, интересовался культурой, и эти поверхностные заявления перестали впечатлять его еще в юношеские годы. Людей, которые высказывали подобные мысли, искренне веря в них, он считал лицемерами. Людей, которые высказывали те же мысли, стремясь угодить руководству, — лизоблюдами.  
— Похоже, вам здесь приходится нелегко, — заметил некто Фредриксон, представитель комиссии по развитию современных технологий, морщась от едва поднесенного ко рту напитка. Орсон пропустил его реплику мимо ушей — слишком мелкая сошка, чтобы обращать внимание.  
— Бывало и хуже, — сказал Гален. Орсон пожалел, что они сидят далеко друг от друга, иначе можно было бы пнуть коллегу по ноге.  
— Куда уж хуже? — Фредриксон демонстративно отодвинул бокал. Его соседи по столу — коллеги из столицы, представители той же туманной комиссии — рассмеялись.  
— Вы находите это забавным? — спросил Лорд Вейдер.  
Наступила тишина. В такие минуты Орсон искренне завидовал Вейдеру. Конечно, власть и положение палач Императора получил не из-за внушительного облика, зато как этот облик помогал в иных ситуациях! Достаточно задать простой вопрос, и все затихают. Голос, измененный вокодером, прекращает любые разговоры. Игнорировать его невозможно — власть в чистом виде.  
— Думаю, мой лорд...  
— Едва ли, — прервал Фредриксона Вейдер, и эта реплика показалась Орсону остроумной, хотя рассмеяться над ней он не решился.  
За столом воцарилась тишина.  
— Мы приближаемся к завершению первой фазы, — после долгой паузы сказал Гален.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Вейдер.  
— Возникли сложности, — продолжил Гален, игнорируя многозначительный взгляд Орсона, — но мы справляемся с ними.  
— Сложности? — спросил Вейдер.  
— Проблема в персонале, — ответил Гален, невозмутимо прихлебнув из бокала.  
— Какого рода проблема?  
— Низкая квалификация, низкая мотивация и, как результат, высокая смертность, — сказал Гален. — Проект будет завершен быстрее, если мы не будем тратить так много времени на обучение нового персонала.  
Делегация начала шумно обсуждать услышанное. Гален подал им отличный повод для риторических вопросов о вложенных инвестициях, неоправданных ожиданиях и прочей чуши.  
— Я полагаю, вы говорите о вуки, Эрсо?  
— Вы как всегда проницательны, Лорд Вейдер.  
Орсон едва не поперхнулся. Сразу две вещи поразили его до глубины души. Прежде всего, Гален в разговоре с другим разумным существом использовал иронию. Само по себе это было удивительно, обычно Эрсо высказывался просто и максимально лаконично. Его раздражало, когда собеседники не могли понять то, что он сам считал ясным как день. Однако сейчас Гален не просто пошутил в разговоре, он выбрал для этого наименее удачный объект — Лорда Вейдера.  
За столом вновь воцарилась тишина. Они ждали, что Эрсо получит заслуженный выговор, а если им повезет — лишится поста. Орсон видел в глазах каждого из сидящих алчный блеск.  
— Объекты подобного уровня чрезвычайно важны для Империи, Эрсо, — сказал Лорд Вейдер. — Вы должны понимать это лучше многих сидящих за этим столом.  
— Я понимаю, — тихо ответил Гален.  
Орсон почувствовал, как выскальзывает бокал из его руки — настолько вспотели пальцы.  
— Империя не может допустить нарушения секретности объекта, Эрсо. Сроки, которые вы поставили, приемлемы. Ускорение строительства не требуется. Работайте по графику.  
— Как скажете, Лорд Вейдер.  
На секунду Орсону показалось, что в этих словах тоже была ирония. Потом он позволил себе пристально посмотреть на Галена. Строгое выражение лица, опрятная форма. В отличие от Орсона и других сидящих за столом Гален продолжал есть. Он делал это аккуратно: спокойно разрезал мясо, добавлял при помощи ножа соус и клал кусочек в рот. Его руки не потели и не дрожали. Со стороны можно было подумать, что он обедает в компании старых друзей.  
— У вас есть другие сложности, Кренник? — спросил Лорд Вейдер.  
Орсон вспомнил о маус-дроидах. Может ли он позволить себе этот вопрос? Нет. Гален исчерпал лимит вместо него. Выдвигать такую мелочь теперь попросту глупо. Орсон подготовил речь, в которой должен был вскользь заметить, что считает использование маус-дроидов глупостью и пережитком старой системы, но теперь эта речь никому не была нужна.  
— Нет, Лорд Вейдер, мы работаем согласно графику, — сказал он.  
— Хорошо.  
Им предстояло пройти по части станции, которая была готова к приему гостей.

* * *

Комиссия покинула Звезду Смерти не в полном составе. Лорд Вейдер посчитал нужным объяснить Орсону, что эти меры утверждены лично Императором. Поскольку боевая станция была приоритетным проектом, наблюдение за строительством следовало осуществлять с привлечением незаинтересованных специалистов. Орсон заставил себя проглотить мрачный прогноз «незаинтересованного» Фредриксона о том, что в таких случаях удается обнаружить массу ошибок планирования.  
— Правильно ли я понял, Лорд Вейдер, что руководство проектом теперь будет осуществлять господин Фредриксон? — спросил Орсон, готовый к любому ответу.  
— Руководство? — Лорд Вейдер рассмеялся. — Нет, Кренник, вы слишком драматизируете. Фредриксон просто посмотрит ваши документы. Уверен, там все в порядке. Через неделю я буду ждать подробный отчет о проделанной вами работе.  
Когда Вейдер покинул станцию, Фредриксон все еще сохранял на лице незабываемое выражение. Орсон подумал, что оно похоже на тяжелую стадию геморроя.  
— Какие именно документы вы хотите увидеть? — нарочито вежливо спросил Орсон у специалиста комиссии.  
— Все, — ответил Фредриксон.  
— Боюсь, вам не хватит недели, но я перешлю нужный пакет с маус-дроидами. Надеюсь, вы к ним привыкнете, — он похлопал по плечу Фредриксона и отправился в свой кабинет — отдыхать после встречи и планировать начало второй фазы строительства. Они сформировали каркас, теперь предстояло перепроверить сети электричества, связи, снабжения. Масса работы. Даже если Фредриксон гений, за неделю он не поймет ровным счетом ничего. И уж точно недостаточно для того, чтобы у Орсона начались проблемы.

* * *

Проблемы, впрочем, начались без прямого участия Фредриксона.  
Орсон сидел в пункте связи и терпеливо подбирал вежливые слова для сообщения, которое нужно было немедленно отправить в столицу. Суть сообщения легко передавали слова: «Кто-то съел вашего проверяющего». Однако такая формулировка казалась Орсону излишне дерзкой, поэтому он вновь и вновь проверял внутренний словарь общегалактического в поисках синонимов слову «съел».  
Можно было сказать «убил», и это отражало суть произошедшего, но не полностью. Вейдер не потерпит подобных неточностей. Убийство может быть случайным, в конце концов, на станции полно вуки, легко можно списать произошедшее на низкий уровень интеллекта существ, которых Император считает второсортными. Но Фредриксона не просто убили, его съели. Вернее, съели его мозги и сердце, смешав в изысканное блюдо на красивой тарелке. Орсон заставил себя лично прийти на место преступления, чтобы убедиться, что сообщение Уильямса было правдой.  
Глядя на труп, невозможно было даже допустить мысли о вуки. Нет, вуки могли бы наброситься на Фредриксона и растерзать его — это Орсон понимал. За неделю проверяющий из столицы успел так насолить персоналу станции, что при других обстоятельствах Орсон первым побежал бы на него с ножом. Ночные визиты в личные каюты, бестактные замечания в столовой, небрежный внешний вид, ужасный запах алкоголя по утрам — любое из этих обстоятельств могло вывести Орсона из себя, а Фредриксон умело сочетал их все.  
Возле трупа лежала отглаженная скатерть, на ней убийца разместил жуткую трапезу, использовав зарезервированный для офицерского состава сервиз. Приборы на двоих, две тарелки. Из одной тарелки, по всей видимости, ел убийца, вторая стояла нетронутой. На ней в обрамлении листьев салата лежал чудовищный гуляш. Ровно нарубленные кубиками кусочки сердца в соусе с добавлением мозга Фредриксона. Разумеется, Орсон не смог понять этого сразу, поначалу он решил, что убийца просто поел рядом с убитым, но заключение медицинского дроида было вполне конкретным. Мозг убийца использовал в небольшом количестве, сердце — целиком.  
Орсон смотрел на экран, где должно было возникнуть лицо Лорда Вейдера, и не мог представить, какие именно слова покажутся имперскому палачу соответствующими ситуации. Убит с особой жестокостью? Нет, никакой жестокости в убийстве не было. Фредриксон получил дозу снотворного, препарат нашли в личной фляге перемешанным с кореллианским виски. Смерть наступила от смертельной травмы головы, нанесенной медицинскими инструментами. Фредриксон заснул и не проснулся больше — только и всего. Убийство с особой жестокостью даже близко не описывает ситуацию.  
Надругательство над трупом? Снова нет. Труп был одет в имперскую форму, и единственным надругательством казались отрезанные скальпелем нашивки офицера. Они небрежно валялись рядом. Надругательство выглядит иначе.  
Шутка? Орсон с ужасом подумал, что шутка будет наиболее подходящим словом. Кто-то пошутил над Фредриксоном, продемонстрировав миру недостаток мозгов в его организме. Слишком много импульсивных, эмоциональных поступков для офицера его ранга. Если бы Фредриксон был жив, Орсон смог бы рассмеяться над этим розыгрышем.  
— Готовишь отчет? — в пункт связи зашел Гален. По нему нельзя было сказать, что он сильно обеспокоен происходящим, но чужие смерти редко беспокоили гениального инженера. Даже вуки, которые каждую неделю падали в шахты и попадали в открытый космос, беспокоили его только из-за пустой траты ресурсов на обучение новых работников. Куда сильней Галена волновали неверные расчеты и пустая трата времени, связанные с вуки.  
— Пытаюсь, — ответил Орсон. Других слов у него не нашлось даже для старого друга.  
— Лорд Вейдер любит искренность, — сказал Гален, — мне так показалось на последнем совещании.  
— Тебе показалось?! — Орсон едва сумел вернуть самообладание. — Возвращайся к своей работе, я разберусь с этим.  
— Удачи, — Гален скрылся в коридоре, пневмодверь закрылась за ним.  
Орсон подбирал слова еще несколько минут, но понял, что загоняет себя в тупик. Можно бесконечно искать дипломатически выгодный способ преподнести убийство, но предугадать реакцию Вейдера он не способен. Произошедшее может никак не сказаться на карьере Орсона с той же вероятностью, с которой его будет ждать трибунал и казнь.  
— Кренник, — Лорд Вейдер кивнул в знак приветствия. Тратить время на вежливость он не собирался. Орсон решил попробовать искренность. Она сильно экономит время.  
— Фредриксон мертв, мой лорд, — сказал Орсон, — убийца извлек из его тела сердце и часть мозга, приготовил это и съел. Нам следует передать это столичному департаменту или расследование проведут на станции?  
Лорд Вейдер молчал очень долго. Орсон терпеливо смотрел на экран, изображая невозмутимость.  
— Он съел все? — спросил Вейдер.  
— Прошу прощения, мой лорд?  
— Он съел все, что приготовил? Откуда вам известны детали?  
— Я пришлю вам файлы со снимками места преступления. Детали, кгхм, очевидны. Убийца оставил одну, кгхм, порцию.  
— Проведите расследование самостоятельно. Все подробности отправляйте мне. Когда информации будет достаточно, я доложу о произошедшем Императору. До тех пор сохраняйте максимальную секретность. Пришлите мне список офицеров, которые получили доступ.  
Орсон закончил разговор и отправился в отсек, где проводил совещания перед важными этапами строительства. Он никогда не занимался расследованиями, но требование Вейдера было вполне конкретным. В коридоре с Орсоном столкнулась Лира.  
— Орсон! — она широко улыбнулась и махнула ему рукой. Он представил себе, каково это — не знать, что на станции орудует маньяк, способный незаметно убить гостя из столицы. Должно быть, для Лиры день проходит в обычном режиме.  
— Как ваши дела? — спросил Орсон.  
С тех пор как родилась Джин, Орсон всегда спрашивал у Лиры о дочери. Поначалу из вежливости, а потом развлекая себя подробностями чужой жизни. У Орсона не было семьи — наблюдение за семьей Эрсо приносило удовлетворение. В безумии строительства станции, за карьерным ростом Орсон едва успевал выспаться, но это не имело значения, когда он видел, что совсем рядом люди живут обычной жизнью.  
— Прекрасно! Джин понравился твой подарок, — Лира подошла ближе и взяла Орсона за локоть. Ей нравилось касаться других людей. Она редко делала это во время официальных мероприятий и на публике, но в коридоре запросто могла обнять или похлопать по плечу. В этом отношении она была идеальной парой для Галена, случайно коснуться которого боялись даже очень опытные коллеги. Гален ненавидел небрежные прикосновения, а к обдуманным относился даже более серьезно, чем к расчетам.  
— Я очень рад, — Орсон положил свою ладонь поверх ее. Для стороннего наблюдателя они могли показаться родственниками. Брат и сестра. Орсон относился к Лире, как к члену семьи. Она помогала Галену отдыхать после тяжелой работы, заботилась о нем и даже приучила отвечать на рукопожатия гостей станции. Без Лиры Орсону пришлось бы непросто.  
Когда они разошлись, каждый в свой отсек, Орсон почувствовал, что улыбается. Даже предстоящее расследование казалось уже не таким страшным. У Лиры отлично выходило влиять на настроение окружающих.

* * *

К расследованию обстоятельств смерти Фредриксона присоединились офицеры, которые уже знали о случившемся. Кроме них Орсон привлек толкового медика Ларсона и заведующего архивом станции Даблгейта. Ларсон корпел над отчетами дроидов, выискивая биологические следы преступника, Даблгейт занимался записями камер, а офицеры под предлогом штатных проверок поднимали личные дела младшего состава и рядовых сотрудников, искали совпадения по времени дежурств, опрашивали потенциальных свидетелей. Фредриксон был заметной фигурой только из-за своего назначения, его внешность и даже форма не были примечательны, поэтому переместить тело между блоками станции преступник мог без особых сложностей. Все, что ему было нужно, — допуск офицера для активации пневмодверей и навыки хирурга для проведения операции. Учитывая большое количество медицинских дроидов на станции, навыки вполне можно было заменить умением обращаться с техникой, поэтому под подозрение попадали буквально все.  
Спустя неделю у Орсона не было ни единой зацепки. Понимая, что Вейдер может потребовать отчет из-за большой задержки, он решил связаться со столицей под благовидным предлогом. Инженеры полностью завершили первую фазу и стараниями Галена заканчивали планирование второй фазы. Синтез кайбер-кристаллов был ключевой частью, и отдел Эрсо — козырь Орсона — превосходил ожидания самых смелых оптимистов.  
— Что с вашим бортовым каннибалом, Кренник? — спросил Вейдер, не дослушав даже половины отчета о проделанной работе. Орсон осекся, опустил взгляд и стал подбирать слова.  
— Вижу, что вы зашли в тупик, — заметил Вейдер. — Оставьте это. Продолжайте работать в обычном режиме.  
Орсон удивленно посмотрел на экран. Оставить? Столичного проверяющего сожрал маньяк на сверхсекретной станции, и Лорд Вейдер считает, что это не требует внимания?  
— Меня уверяли, Кренник, что ваш талант скрывать эмоции и ваши дипломатические навыки делают вас одним из самых перспективных политиков Империи, — сказал Вейдер. — Кажется, меня обманули. Работайте в обычном режиме. Если случаи повторятся, сообщите мне.  
— Мой лорд, — Орсон старался быть объективным и мыслить трезво, но картина сервированного стола возле трупа стояла перед его глазами, — что мне сообщить людям?  
— Людям? — Вейдер издал звук, похожий на усмешку. — Скажите им, что преступник найден.  
— Как пожелаете, мой лорд.  
После сеанса связи Орсон долго сидел в отсеке, разглядывая черный экран. Во многих отношениях Звезда Смерти была передовой станцией, но в некоторых оставалась пережитком прошлого. Примитивные экраны, аналоговые устройства ввода данных, маус-дроиды — все это позволяло станции в перспективе работать даже с чудовищными повреждениями. Она была функционально безупречной, но из-за этого выглядела старым корытом, застрявшим в предыдущих эпохах. Орсон разглядывал старомодные переборки, металлические щиты, прикрывающие доступ к сетям связи и мощным проводникам. Гости из столицы, привыкшие к новомодным устройствам и красивой обертке военных объектов, морщились, заметив, как примитивно выглядит сверхсекретный объект. Орсон гордился этим. Тем, что, в отличие от столичных лоботрясов, понимает необходимость сохранять старые технологии. Тем, что не гонится за красивым фасадом, оставляя эффективность на первом месте. Он знал предназначение каждого винтика на станции, мог взглянуть на чертеж и спустя секунду сказать, какой отсек изображен на нем. С закрытыми глазами он мог пройти по коридорам отстроенных участков, а те, что еще не были завершены, уже развернулись в его памяти. Звезда Смерти была делом его жизни, и он неожиданно понял, что больше не контролирует ее. Преступление останется безнаказанным, человек, который убил Фредриксона, не предстанет перед трибуналом, он продолжит работу.  
Орсон с силой ударил по приборной панели — она выдержала. Ее сконструировали для работы при чудовищных перегрузках. У Орсона заболела рука.

* * *

— Слышал об этой трагедии?  
Орсон пил чай в зоне отдыха и листал свежие отчеты техников. Установка ядра излучателя проходила по графику, и настроение у Орсона было отличное. Вопрос Лиры сбил его с толку.  
— О какой трагедии?  
— Эти бедняжки, — Лира печально глядела в обзорное окно, сжимая в руках кружку какао. Джин соединяла детали конструктора. Орсон получил его с последней партией снабжения станции и первым делом передал Лире. Изредка Джин бросала на Орсона благодарные взгляды — она любила конструкторы, но на станции неоткуда было взять новые.  
— О ком ты? — Орсон решил, что не будет рассказывать о Фредриксоне первым. Даже если она каким-то чудом узнала об убийстве, он не выдаст себя. Пусть довольствуется слухами — это для нее лучше.  
— Вуки, — сказала Лира. Орсон облегченно выдохнул, но она не заметила этого. — Донован рассказал мне, что вчера нашли десять тел. Представляешь? Они лежали там несколько дней.  
— Лира? — Орсон многозначительно кивнул на Джин. Девочка не обратила внимания на его жест. Ее мать — тоже.  
— Все это так печально, — продолжила Лира, — эти несчастные случаи. Неужели они такие примитивные? Я встретилась с одним в медотсеке. Мне нужны были лекарства для Джин, а он был там, над ним возились дроиды. Рычал что-то — совсем непонятно. По-моему, ему было больно. Я читала, они вполне разумны. Разумный вид, у них даже есть какой-то кодекс чести, представляешь?  
— Я изучал культуру вуки, Лира, — ответил Орсон, — но тебе не кажется, что нам не следует говорить подобных вещей при ребенке?  
— Что? — Лира обернулась к нему и словно очнулась. Орсон понял, что она забыла о Джин. — Детка, прости, я не хотела пугать тебя. Случилась одна неприятность, и я так расстроилась, что совсем забыла о тебе. Не бойся, больше ничего плохого не случится.  
Джин рассеянно пожала плечами, продолжая складывать детали.  
— Неужели тебя это так потрясло? — удивился Орсон.  
— Разве ты не знаешь подробностей? — удивилась Лира. Она подошла ближе к нему. — Их распотрошили. Вытащили из них несколько органов, — ее шепот был едва слышен, но Орсон все равно смотрел на Джин.  
— Органы? О чем ты говоришь?  
Лира дала ему знак отойти подальше. Они оказались возле входа в отсек.  
— Донован случайно оказался неподалеку, а мы с ним старые друзья. Помнишь, еще на Корусанте он заведовал снабжением? Хороший человек, я ему доверяю. Он сказал, пять трупов остались в целости, но еще пять кто-то разрубил на кусочки. Их пришлось собирать дроидам, медики отказывались разбираться в этой мешанине. Ты только подумай, все это происходит здесь, прямо перед нашим носом. Неужели на станции сумасшедший? Мне казалось, все проходят тесты. Я проходила. Даже для Джин проводят обследование каждый год.  
— Лира, я уверен, Донован преувеличил, — улыбнулся Орсон. Его бросило в жар. — На самом деле, все было вовсе не так страшно. Он просто хотел произвести на тебя впечатление, и ему это удалось. Не думай об этом, все уже позади. Это был несчастный случай. Поиграй с дочкой, к тому же твое какао остыло.  
— Доброго дня, — мимо прошел Гален.  
Орсон так увлекся рассказом Лиры, что не мог вспомнить, когда тот зашел в отсек. Слышал он обсуждение ужасов от Донована или нет?  
— Доброго дня, любимый, — Лира повеселела.  
Гален поцеловал Джин в лоб и стал разглядывать ее эксперименты с конструктором.  
— Это ты купила ей? — спросил он у Лиры.  
— Нет, это все Орсон, я бы не догадалась, — Лира благодарно посмотрела на Орсона. — Я заказываю для нее книжки, но они ей, похоже, не нравятся.  
— Читать датапады удобней, — отозвался Гален.  
— Да, конечно, но в книжках есть красивые картинки, а еще их можно потрогать, — Лира пошла к мужу и дочери.  
— Как скажешь, — рассеянно ответил Гален.  
Орсон смотрел на семейство Эрсо, размышляя о десяти убитых вуки. Персонал станции, получивший высокую квалификацию, работал с осознанием постоянной угрозы для жизни. Строительство такого масштабного объекта само по себе было опасно, но отсутствие прецедентов в истории Галактики увеличивало риск в разы. Большая часть сотрудников оставила семьи на Корусканте или на родных планетах. Для Галена сделали исключение. На станции почти не было детей, и можно было ожидать, что Джин соскучится и вырастет капризным ребенком, но она занимала себя чтением, просмотром обучающих роликов из архивов станции, игрой с конструкторами и ненужными деталями, оставшимися после завершения этапов строительства. Гален знал о смерти вуки, знал о риске, и все же он не оставил семью на Корусанте. Когда Орсон посоветовал ему отправить малышку Джин и красавицу Лиру в просторную квартиру в системе неподалеку, Гален ответил: «Она не согласится». Тогда Орсон не спросил, кого Гален имел в виду, ему казалось очевидным, что речь шла о Лире. Теперь, глядя, как отец и дочь перебирают детали конструктора, он уже не был так уверен в этом.  
— Присоединяйся, — позвал Гален. Орсон не умел играть. Все, что он делал для Джин, — отправлял ей подарки с Лирой и вежливо улыбался. Ему казалось, Джин считает его плохим собеседником, но она часто обращалась к нему по пустякам, в точности, как ее мать.  
— Приходи к нам ужинать, — предложила Лира, заметив замешательство Орсона. — Гален хотел сегодня приготовить что-то особенное. Да, дорогой?  
Гален посмотрел на Орсона. На краткий миг его губы изогнулись в небрежной улыбке. Потом наваждение прошло и он вернулся к игре с дочерью.  
— Я приду, — ответил Орсон. Ему предстояло разобраться с десятью трупами, о которых по неизвестной причине он узнал не от подчиненных, а от Лиры Эрсо, попивающей какао в комнате отдыха.

* * *

На стол накрыла Лира, и это чувствовалось в каждой детали. Орсон поставил бутылку вина в кухонном отсеке, коротко поприветствовав Галена, занятого нарезкой овощей. Потом вернулся в большую комнату, одну из самых просторных комнат офицерского состава, которую выделили Галену из-за Лиры и Джин. Здесь можно было устроить небольшой прием и стол позволял накормить десяток гостей, но Лира выбрала участок с одной стороны и не стала утруждать себя, разбирая оставшуюся часть. Орсон подумал, что Гален, если бы ему вздумалось накрыть на стол, избавился бы от каждой лишней вещи. Стол был бы идеально чистым, накрытым белоснежной скатертью, а сервиз, выбранный для ужина, разумеется был бы полным. Лира собрала посуду из разных наборов, а для Джин поставила детские тарелки. На них были изображены смешные кальмары, отдаленно напоминавшие мон-каламари, которых имперские мультфильмы для детей часто выставляли похожими на забавных зверей существами.  
— Помочь тебе, дорогой? — крикнула Лира, обернувшись ко входу в крошечную кухню.  
— Спасибо, я справлюсь, — ответил Гален.  
Лира виновато улыбнулась Орсону, словно извиняясь за грубость мужа.  
— Как прошел ваш день? — спросил Орсон, разглядывая чудовищное сочетание дешевой позолоты и потускневшего от неправильного ухода серебра. Он никогда не увлекался гражданскими изысками в полной мере, просто по долгу службы ему доводилось есть в присутствии крайне влиятельных людей. Раньше таланты Лиры не вызывали у него сомнения, но сегодня, после чтения подробных отчетов о десяти трупах вуки, изрубленных на мелкие кусочки, он придирался к мелочам.  
Джин вышла из своей комнаты в аккуратной форме, сшитой для нее на случай, если бы понадобилось присутствовать на торжественном мероприятии. Каждый раз, когда Орсон приходил на ужин в отсек Эрсо, Джин надевала эту форму. Она забралась на стул, осмотрела детский сервиз с кальмарами, поморщилась, но ничего не сказала.  
— Мой день? — Лира долго молчала. — Что ж, похвастаться нечем. Я начинаю понимать, почему Гален предлагал мне уехать.  
— Уехать? — удивился Орсон. Они никогда не обсуждали этот вопрос.  
— Джин подросла, ей уже не нужна нянька. Во всяком случае, не все время. Гален считает, что справится с уходом за ней, тогда я смогла бы продолжить свою работу. Сейчас есть места в перспективных экспедиционных группах, а у меня большой опыт. Они бы взяли меня без лишних вопросов, вот только я не хочу бросать Джин.  
— Ты меня не бросишь! — крикнула Джин. Орсона удивило, как отчаянно это прозвучало. Будто уже много раз начинался этот разговор.  
— Потише, дорогая, — улыбнулась Лира. — Конечно, я тебя не брошу. Я останусь с тобой.  
— Тебе надо ехать, — шепотом продолжила Джин, — я уже большая, я справлюсь сама. Папа будет следить, чтобы я не натворила дел, а дядя Донован обещал мне, что пришлет детали для дроида, которого я делаю.  
— Ты делаешь дроида? — заинтересовался Орсон.  
— Да, вы теряете ценного сотрудника, — рассмеялась Лира.  
Ее смех явно задел Джин, но Орсон не стал вмешиваться. Девочка уже должна была приступить к обучению. Живи она на Корусанте, еще два года назад ее приняли бы в специальную программу подготовки, где с другими талантливыми детьми она прошла бы курсы, которые были ей интересны. Он помнил собственное детство, он знал по рассказам, каким было детство Галена. Джин было скучно, и чтобы избавиться от скуки, она готова была расстаться с матерью.  
— Может, вам стоит подумать над Корусантом? — предложил Орсон.  
— Никакого Корусанта, — в комнату зашел Гален. В руках у него была открытая бутылка вина, принесенного Орсоном, и он выглядел хмуро.  
— Опасаешься, что в столице Лира познакомится с мужчинами, которые умеют улыбаться? — пошутил Орсон.  
Гален посмотрел на него без тени улыбки:  
— Вся переписка со столицей проходит жесткую цензуру, Орсон, разве ты не знал?  
— Не думаю, что цензоры станут вырезать из писем вопросы маленькой девочки, — ответил Орсон.  
— Джин интересно то, что здесь происходит, — сказал Гален.  
Орсон промолчал. Когда дело касалось Джин, Гален проявлял невероятную слепоту. Он не замечал шуток, не хотел рассматривать альтернативы, которые другим отцам показались бы спасением. Теперь он собирался отправить жену строить карьеру, но позволить дочери получить хорошее образование не хотел.  
— Откуда у тебя эти тарелки? — спросил Гален, заметив сервиз перед Джин.  
— Это мама, — Джин виновато посмотрела на отца, — не убирай, все в порядке.  
— Как скажешь, — при помощи начищенных до блеска щипцов он положил на блюдо дочери несколько ломтиков мяса.  
— Спасибо за вино, Орсон, — вмешалась Лира, растерянная замечанием дочери и ответом мужа.  
— Вино? Глупости, Лира, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я просто зашел в отдел снабжения и взял его, — улыбнулся Орсон.  
— Ты мог взять любое, — вместо Лиры ответил Гален, — но взял это. Спасибо.  
Орсон удивленно посмотрел на Галена.  
— Оно отлично подходит к сегодняшнему блюду, — сказал Гален, отвечая на взгляд. — Я сам не выбрал бы лучше.  
— Можно мне? — спросила Джин. — Совсем немного, я только понюхаю.  
— Нет! — воскликнула Лира. Слишком поспешно, чтобы этого не заметил Орсон. Он понял, что в семье Эрсо происходит что-то серьезное. Настолько, что Гален хочет избавиться от Лиры. И Джин, судя по всему, не возражает против такого решения. Она любит мать — это видно по грустным глазам, которые раз за разом скользят по фигурке Лиры. Но ей надоела опека. Она слишком умна, чтобы наслаждаться книгами с картинками, и того, что привлекло в Лире Галена, — душевной щедрости, понимания, теплоты — Джин не хватает. Она растет, развивается, а Лира продолжает ставить перед ней детский сервиз.  
— В другой раз, — сказал Гален. Он не спорил с Лирой. Для споров он был слишком умен. Он делал что-то еще... он не смог бы оставить все, как есть.  
— Прости, Орсон, — виновато улыбнулась Лира, — я переволновалась из-за рассказа Донована. Помнишь? Сегодня я пересказывала тебе то, что он наговорил мне. Хорошо, что это оказалось неправдой, я бы...  
Орсон услышал грохот и не сразу понял, что происходит. Он даже успел вспомнить, как удобнее вынуть бластер из потайной кобуры, когда Лира вскочила со своего места и побежала помогать Галену. Он уронил блюдо с мясом. Блюдо разбилось, мясо упало на пол. В другой ситуации Орсон решил бы, что ужин закончен, но, зная Галена, он не сомневался, что эти тонкие ломтики были аперитивом. Никто на всей Звезде Смерти не употреблял перед ужином аперитив — только семья Эрсо.  
— Что случилось? — спросила Лира.  
— Все в порядке, я просто неловко повернул руку, не переживай, — Гален жестом показал жене на место, которое она занимала за столом, и Лира вернулась. — Я быстро все уберу, не обращайте внимания.  
Лира продолжила говорить, послушав совета Галена, но Орсон не мог больше следить за ее мыслью. Она пыталась объяснить, почему известие Донована так взволновало ее, почему она обрадовалась, когда узнала от Орсона, что Донован преувеличил. Орсон не слышал.  
Он вспомнил, где видел блюдо, в точности похожее на то, что разбилось. Вспомнил аккуратную работу повара, маниакальную точность хирургического вмешательства в организм Фредриксона. Неужели Гален зашел так далеко? Он хочет избавиться от жены и ради этого убивает людей? Или он хочет избавиться от жены, потому что убивает людей, а Лира рано или поздно узнает об этом? Как в этом замешана Джин? Можно ли проверить личный доступ Эрсо? Насколько хорошо он разбирается в системе безопасности станции?  
— Орсон, с тобой все в порядке? — взволнованно спросила Лира. Он понял, что сидит, сжимая в руке бокал вина.  
— Думаю, это из-за проверки Лорда Вейдера, — голос Галена раздался за спиной Орсона.  
— Из-за проверки? — удивилась Лира. — Я думала, все прошло удачно.  
— В целом удачно, — ответил Гален, оставаясь за спиной Орсона, — но были неприятные последствия. К счастью, от них удалось избавиться.  
— Дорогой, зачем тебе нож? — спросила Лира.  
Орсона бросило в жар. Достать бластер быстрее удара ножа невозможно. Попробовать убежать? Но Лира и Джин... Надо ли беспокоиться о них, или это тот случай, когда пора думать только о себе?  
— Орсон, можно тебя на минуту? Мне нужна помощь.  
— Зачем ты беспокоишь гостя? — возмутилась Лира. — Я помогу, что нужно сделать?  
— Не волнуйся, — отрезал Гален, — Орсону это не составит труда.  
Орсон постарался выйти из-за стола небрежно, но рукой задел сервиз — раздался грохот.  
В руке Галена был не только нож, он сжимал белоснежную салфетку.  
— Мы скоро вернемся, — сказал он, обращаясь к жене. Она промолчала.  
Орсон прошел на крошечную кухню. Здесь царил идеальный порядок. Здесь было все, что нужно умелому повару. Здесь можно было приготовить что угодно, включая гуляш из сердца под соусом с пикантной приправой.  
— У нас будут проблемы с этим? — спросил Гален, доставая с помощью салфетки противень с мясным рулетом. Блюдо пахло превосходно.  
— С чем? — Орсон постарался остаться возле выхода.  
— С тем, что произошло с Фредриксоном, — ответил Гален.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты?  
— Понимаешь.  
Орсон сглотнул — у него пересохло в горле.  
— Я рассчитывал, что ты поймешь раньше, — продолжил Гален, — надеялся, ты оценишь шутку.  
— Он умер, — процедил Орсон.  
— Лучшее, что он сделал в жизни, — невозмутимо ответил Гален. Он начал нарезать рулет. Орсону пришла в голову чудовищная идея.  
— Это ведь не... это не... — он показал рукой на рулет, — десять трупов в рубке реактора — это же не...  
— Не глупи, Орсон, — Гален недовольно поморщился, — это несъедобно.  
— Тогда зачем ты... зачем тебе...  
— Мы по-разному изучаем мир, Орсон, — ответил Гален. Его руки ловко превращали рулет в произведение искусства. — Я предпочитаю смотреть, что находится внутри. Ты не ответил на вопрос. У нас будут с этим проблемы?  
— У нас?! — крикнул Орсон. Потом сам осадил себя. — У нас? Гален, мне пришлось докладывать о произошедшем Лорду Вейдеру.  
— Об этом не беспокойся, — ответил Гален. Перед ним лежало блюдо с тонко нарезанным рулетом. Слои мяса и начинки перемежались, образуя спирали. Деликатес буквально гипнотизировал Орсона.  
— Не беспокоиться? О Лорде Вейдере? Ты сошел с ума, Гален!  
— Помнишь наш разговор за столом?  
— Разговор?  
— Когда мы познакомились с очаровательной комиссией.  
— Конечно, я помню, я надеялся избавиться от маус-дроидов, но вместо этого слушал, как ты препираешься с Вейдером!  
— Я не препирался, Орсон, — Гален улыбнулся — в точности как в день встречи комиссии. — Мы все обсудили. Его не волнует, сколько вуки погибнет, если я укладываюсь в график.  
— Но он же... он же имел в виду несчастные случаи, Гален!  
— Так подумали все, сидящие за столом, — Гален продолжал улыбаться, — кроме тех, кто участвовал в диалоге.  
— Гален, ты точно сошел с ума, — Орсон подошел ближе, чтобы его шепот не вышел за пределы комнаты, — он не мог позволить тебе это!  
— О, уверяю, Орсон, он мог, — улыбка Галена не изменилась, но теперь Орсон считал ее зловещей, — он прекрасно знает о моем маленьком хобби. Иногда это хобби помогает ему избавиться от ненужных людей.  
— Ненужных людей?  
Гален посмотрел с укоризной. Неужели ты сам не сможешь понять? Даже теперь, когда все на поверхности?  
Орсон отвернулся, раздраженный и злой. От страха не осталось и следа. Он перебирал факты, воспроизводил диалог за столом, неделю пьянства Фредриксона, его труп, найденный недалеко от личного отсека. Вейдер привез Фредриксона не просто так. Он мог выбрать лучших. Мог взять с собой по-настоящему талантливых аудиторов, которых в Империи было достаточно. Вместо этого он привез бездарного пьяницу. Когда остальные уехали, он позволил Фредриксону остаться.  
— Что написано в отчете? — спросил Орсон.  
— Наркотики, выпивка — не имеет значения, — ответил Гален, — даже если это заинтересует Императора, Фредриксон не имел протекции. Просто надоедливая блоха. Он раздражал тебя, я же помню.  
— Не настолько, — возразил Орсон.  
— Настолько.  
Орсон посмотрел на Галена, держащего в руках блюдо с нарезанным рулетом. Он знал, что много последующих ночей проведет, перебирая отчеты о несчастных случаях на станции.  
— Я упрощу тебе жизнь, Орсон, — Гален снова улыбнулся. — Я пришлю список.  
Он прошел мимо и стал раскладывать еду по тарелкам под одобрительные комментарии Лиры.  
Лира. Орсон стоял на кухне, слушая ее голос. Неужели он любил ее? Или она была достаточно убедительным прикрытием? Джин. Зачем ему девочка? Насколько они похожи?  
— Дядя Орсон! — крикнула Джин. — Вы скоро?  
— Не торопи гостя! — спохватилась Лира.  
Орсон вздохнул. Лире нужно было уезжать. Далеко — так далеко, как только возможно. Ей нужно было заняться карьерой, возможно, найти любовника. Что угодно, лишь бы Гален не принял решения избавиться от проблемы иначе.  
Орсон вернулся за стол и натянул на лицо улыбку. Они ели в молчании, и хотя еда была изумительной, его тошнило.  
— Обсуждали работу? — спросил Лира, осуждающе глядя на Галена. Он продолжил есть, не ответив ей. Орсону захотелось закричать: «Молчи! Молчи, делай все, что он говорит, если хочешь остаться в живых».  
— Мама, скоро начинается вторая фаза, — вмешалась Джин.  
Гален еле заметно улыбнулся.  
— Тебе нужно еще разок подумать об экспедициях, — сказал Орсон, меняя тему разговора.  
— И ты туда же? — вздохнула Лира. — Не понимаю, что плохого в том, чтобы следить за своим ребенком.  
— Джин нужно учиться, — ответил Орсон и пустился в объяснения, описывая возможные пути карьеры маленькой Джин. Несколько раз он поднимал взгляд на Галена и каждый раз видел его улыбку.  
Вечер закончился хорошо — Орсон благополучно вышел в коридор. Он облегченно выдохнул, махнул рукой прошедшему мимо Уильямсу и собирался пойти в свой отсек, чтобы там долго пить в попытках забыть произошедшее, когда из отсека Эрсо вышел Гален.  
— Пройдемся? — предложил он.  
Орсон молча пошел вперед.  
— Тебе не нужно беспокоиться об этом, Орсон, — сказал Гален, когда они прошли уровень жилых отсеков. Орсон вспомнил, что дальше камеры наблюдения фиксировали только движение, но не записывали звук.  
— О том, что ты делаешь?  
— О том, что я могу сделать.  
— Ты принимаешь меня за идиота, Гален?  
— Нет, я принимаю тебя за умного человека. Поэтому ты все узнал.  
— Если бы ты принимал меня за умного человека, Гален, ты не сказал бы эту фразу. Ты позволил мне узнать это, а значит умным человеком ты меня не считаешь.  
— Мой мир делится на умных людей и идиотов, Орсон. Ты относишься к умным людям. Есть всего несколько человек, достаточно умных, чтобы попасть в эту группу.  
— Лорд Вейдер?  
— Разумеется.  
— Твоя дочь?  
— Да.  
— Лира?  
Гален рассмеялся. Орсон шел по коридору собственной станции, чувствуя, что его больше не беспокоят снующие туда-сюда маус-дроиды. Гален решил эту проблему необычным способом, как решил много других проблем. Используя воображение. Орсона беспокоило только одно — его собственная жизнь.  
— Я никогда не сделаю этого, Орсон, — сказал Гален. Они стояли возле кабинета Орсона. Ладонь Галена легла на его плечо. — Никогда.  
Орсон зашел в кабинет. Он знал каждую мелочь, разбирался в конструкции станции лучше любого инженера. Он предусмотрел все. Все, кроме одной маленькой детали.  
— У нас не будет с этим проблем, — сказал Орсон, прежде чем пневмодверь закрылась за ним. 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
